Complicated
by Netravati
Summary: Korra is tried of the mix siginals Mako has been sending her direction. So one night she decieds it's time to let him go so they can both be free but somebody else has a plan to get a certain Avatar and Firebender together.
1. Letting Him Go

Walking outside of the Air Temple, Korra walked to the end of the island before diving off into the ocean. She needed to get away from it, from them. Waterbending, she lifted the water up to soften her fall and quickly swan to the mainland.

Reaching she walked to the place where they first met, the place where she had fallen head over heels for a certain firebender.

The pro-bending stadium or what was left of it anyway. The building where benders would show their skills to see who had the right to call themselves the best bending team in the world or in the Wolfbats cast the best cheaters in the world.

Sitting in front of the rubble, the young Avatar started to cry as memories of what happened moments ago flooded her mind. She was only glad that it was night and no one was around to hear or see her cry.

"I am so stupid to think Mako actually liked me!" She punched the ground. "He was just playing with me all this time and I let him." Thinking back on what happened, it tore her heart in half.

Flashback

"Korra, can you go upstairs and tell Mako and Asami dinner is ready." Pema said, seeing the teen entering the dining room while everyone else was already around the table digging into their dinner.

"Okay." She replied. Walking upstairs it took her a while to remember which room was Mako's since he, his brother and Asami moved in only a few days ago.

Finally remembering she quickly rushed to the room. Preparing to knock it, she stopped when Asami's voice was heard saying, "Oh Mako! Yeah, right there. That's the spot."

Curling up her hand into a fist fire appeared and she wanted nothing more than to kick down the door and kill the both of them. Mako for telling toying with her feelings and Asami for just been there.

Turning away she quickly ran outside undetected.

End Flashback

"Um…" She uttered. Wiping away the tears Korra became more mad at herself than them. "For three weeks he knews how I feel about him and he's still with her." Thinking back to what happened earlier today, she continued. "He even took her side when I stated that her father was an Equalist and even discarded our friendship for a moment for her. Some Avatar I turn out to be. How am I suppose to bring peace to the world when I can't even bring peace to my own heart."

* * *

The next day…

Korra woke up to see she had fallen asleep beside what once use to be a stadium. Getting up she swam back to Air Temple Island, feeling much better than she did last night.

'_I have to let him go.' _She thought as she dived into the water. _'It's clear he doesn't feel the same way about me and I can't spend the rest of my life pining over a guy that would never feel the same way about me.' _

Reaching the docks of the island she saw Tenzin, Bolin, Mako and Asami waiting there for her.

"Where were you? You had me worried." Tenzin was the first to speak.

Removing the water from around her, Korra answered. "I was somewhere." She then walked past them only to be stopped when Mako grabbed her wrist.

"Korra, honestly where were you? You had all of us worried." He said.

"I'm surprise you even notice I was missing." She removed her hand from his grip and walked towards her room.

"Bro, go talk to her." Bolin said. "Looks like her beefs is with you."

"Fine." Mako answered. "But I am not sure if it's going to help the situation."

* * *

Walking to Korra's room, he gently knocked onto the door.

"What?" Korra asked as she opened it to reveal the young firebender.

"I wanted to know what's wrong with you. Why are you so upset?"

"Look in the mirror and you will see what's wrong with me." She replied. "I accidently overheard you and Asami's actives last night."

"You mean when I was rubbing her back or better yet when I was trying to comfort her as she brawled in my arms?" Mako asked, softly.

"Actually…" She stopped herself. "It doesn't matter now anyway. You love Asami and not me so I have to accept it and move on."

"Korra," Mako whispered. "I told you, its complex."

"No it isn't. You either have feelings for her or for me; it can't be both ways Mako. Don't you think it hurts me every day to see you with her. Holding her the way I want you to hold me, kiss her and do stuff a regular couple does." Korra said. Putting on a brave smile she continued. "It's been three weeks since we kissed and confessed and it has become clear to me that you love her and I won't stand in the way of love." Closing the door and quickly locking it, Korra lie down on her bed and felt a sigh of relief. Even though she loved him, it was clear to her he doesn't feel the same way and was had to let him go so they could both be free.

Mako had his head rested on the door thinking about what just happened. Sighing he left and headed straight to Asami and his brother.


	2. Time To Let Me Go

Walking into her room, Korra slammed the door before falling onto her bed. She just finish another gruelling session of airbending training but that wasn't the thing that frustrated her the most. It was seeing Mako and Asami.

Even though it's been a week since she decided that it was time to let him go, it still didn't change the fact that he was her first love, the first boy she ever kissed, the first and only boy she still had feelings for.

Hearing the door knock, she asked. "Who is it?"

"It's Pema. Korra we need to talk." She replied.

"Sure." Korra sat up on the bed and rest her upper body against the wall she watched as the pregnant woman came in and close the door behind her, she brought her legs closer to her and hugged them, pressing them against her chest. "Is something wrong?"

"No" Pema stuck her head while taking a seat on Korra's bed. "I came to check on you sweetie. For the past week I have notice you have been a little off. Is it because of Mako and Asami still been together?"

"Yes." She answered, honestly. "Last week I made a promise to myself that I have to let him go so we both can be free to move on but it's easier said than done."

"I know how you feel. When I was around your age I had a huge crush on this guy and at first I was heartbroken when I saw him going out with another woman. At first it seemed like it was the end of the world…"

"So what happened between you and the guy?" Korra asked.

"We ended up getting married, have three children and another on the way."

"Pema!" Korra said. "You mean to tell me Tenzin is the only guy you have ever had feelings for?"

"Yes." She answered. "Before him I wasn't interested in dating or anything like that. I mean yeah a lot of guys were looking my direction but I didn't care about any of that till I met him."

"You're the lucky one." The teenager muttered. "At least guys were looking your way. I never had a guy look at me the way Tenzin and Mako look at you and Asami. The guys in my tribe weren't too interested in dating a girl more powerful than them. Guess I am really not date worthy after all."

"Korra, honey, you are date worthy. Even though Mako didn't return your feelings, there are still other guys out there that would want someone as beautiful, smart and strong person like you." Pema informed her.

"Thanks, that helps a little but you don't know what it's like to have the guy you love rejecting your feelings and make you feel like you're the smug of the Earth." Korra held her head down. "Growing up I always felt like been the Avatar meant that I couldn't have a love life or anything like that till I found out that the last three Avatars before me all had friends, a family and someone to love them till world's end and I thought maybe there was hope for me yet till this happened..." She indicated to the whole Mako and Asami thing.

"Korra, you will find love someday. Just way and before you know it your prince charming will come." Pema grinned.

"You have been reading too much of those fairy tale books to Ikki." Korra sighed. "Besides I should have figured out that he and I wouldn't work out from the first time Asami stepped into the picture. I mean she's beautiful, clam, intelligent basically the prefect girl any guy could ask for unlike me and on top of that even if Mako did like me after I'm finish with this whole Avatar training and defeating Amon, I will be going back to Southern Water Tribe to be with my family and I doubt that he would want to leave everything behind for me. So I guess that's another reason why Asami is the prefect choice for him."

Pema looked at the young water tribe girl and felt sorry for her. Quickly thinking she said. "Korra, tonight I want you to dress up and go out."

"What?" She looked confused as she looked up to the thirty five year old.

"Bath, put on something nice and comfortable then go into the city tonight and enjoy yourself. I did it several times when Lin and Tenzin were still going out to cheer myself up and it worked."

"Alright but I'm not sure it would work."

* * *

Later…

Gathering around the dinning room table, Tenzin looked around and saw Korra wasn't there and asked, "Does anyone know where Korra is?"

"I'm right here, Tenzin." She walked into the room in a blue sleeveless dress, it reached a little above her knees, showing off her legs. Around her neck she wore a Betrothal necklace which was a light blue choker that once belonged to her grandmother and instead of her boots she hung them up for blue close toe flats.

"Where are you going looking so dolled up?" Asami asked.

"I have a date." Korra answered.

Mako's eyes widen and curled his hand into a fist. Jealously had creped up onto the young firebender. "With who?" He tried not to show it but failed.

"Korra, it's time you go. Won't want you to come back too late." Pema said.

"Okay." The teen flashed a smile at her.

"Korra, why didn't you tell me you were going out? I would have gotten two members of The Order to escort you so you would be safe." Tenzin asked.

"It was last minute and I will have Naga with me for any assistance needed if I get into anything." She reassured him.

Smiling she walked outside and head to where her Polar Bear Dog was. Opening her gate she saw Naga sleeping, peacefully.

About to wake her up, she heard someone calling her. Without looking around she knew it was Mako. "What do you want, Mako?"

"Nothing. Just to wish you good luck on your date and be careful." He replied, stopping right beside her.

"Thanks." She replied turning to him.

Mako then acted on impulse and lean forward to plant his lips onto her. Korra surprised at first, blushed as she returned it before the two parted.

Mako had a frown on his face when he looked on Korra's face and saw tears flowing from her eyes.

"It's not fair." She said. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I still have feelings for you and the idea of you going out with someone else drives me crazy." He turned his head away from her.

"Now you know how I felt seeing you with Asami and I thought we already agreed that you loved her and not me." She whispered as the tears still flew.

"No, you agreed to that. Korra, I still have feelings for you but I also like Asami as well." He answered.

Korra slapped him hard across the face which caused him to fall down. He looked up at the Avatar while touching the spot where she hit, gently.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She cried out. "I am tried of hearing that you're confused or its complicated. It's either or me or her, it can't be both! And you have made it very clear to everyone that you like her more than me or else you wouldn't be with her still so stop playing games and leave me alone."

"But Korra-." He rose from the floor.

"No buts this time." She wiped away the tears. "It use to kill me on the inside seeing you with her everyday. Doing stuff I wish you could do with me. Now it's manageable since you made it clear who you prefer more. Now do me a favour and let me go."

"No, I can't because I love you, Korra." He admitted.

She walked closer to him and whispered. "That's not good enough! If you really loved me you would go inside and tell Asami it's over or else I'm leaving to go on this date."

"I…I…" He seemed at a lost for words.

"Just like I thought." Korra said as she walked over to Naga and woke her up. "Good night, city boy." She said as she and Naga headed off to the ferry before it left.

"I'm an idiot." Mako hit himself on the head. He watched as the beautiful Avatar slipped though his hands once more and headed off to meet God Knows Who.


	3. Time To Let You Go

Mako watched as Korra and Naga walked to the ferry and something in him snapped.

The thought of another person touching her the way he wanted to touch her, the thought of her been with anyone else drove him insane and then it hit him… He loved her more than Asami.

A lot of guys usually hit on Asami whenever they were on dates but it never drove him insane like now. He would brush it off and every time he held her, kissed her, he was thinking of Korra. The unpredictable, fierce, tomboyish, smart, strong, sweet and beautiful Avatar, that could his along with everyone in Republic City's butt when necessary.

Seeing them broad the boat, he prepared to run after them till he heard Asami's voice telling him to stop.

Turning around he saw her with a sad expression printed on her face.

"Asami?" He muttered. Turning around to see the boat had already left the docks he said, "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do." She said. "I will go first. Why?"

"Why, what?" He asked.

"Why go out with me when you are madly in love with Korra?" She whispered.

"You were attractive, beautiful and…" He stopped when she cut him off.

"And safe, right?" She asked. He nodded. "When we were at that gala, I saw the way you looked at her with love in your eyes and when a guy was hitting on her you went crazy and spent the rest of the night making sure he didn't touch her." A sad sigh came from her mouth. "That was the first sign for me to bail out but I didn't take it. The other was when I found out you two kissed during the tournament but didn't act on it because I really like you a lot. After that I saw how jealous and angry you became went Korra said she was going on a date a while ago that's when I realized that you even though your going out with me, your heart will and forever belong to Korra."

"I'm sorry for what I put you though and… know that I do care about you."

"I care about you too." She walked up to him and kissed his cheek before slapping him across the face.

Mako hissed softly at the slap. It hurt but not as much as Korra's. "I deserve that."

"No! You deserve a lot more but I know that at the end of the day you can't help your feelings for her. Go get her, now." She said. "I can tell she loves you too but is slowly giving up hope of that."

"Thanks." He answered.

"You won't be thanking me when you come back." She told him. "You don't expect to walk away unfazed after hurting me so, do you? Tomorrow, you are going to be in a world of hurt." She smiled.

Mako returned it and ran to the next ferry preparing to soon.


	4. Never Letting You Again

'_Where the heck could she be?' _Mako thought coming out of a restaurant.

This was the tenth and last place he knew offered water tribe food, which was Korra's favourite.

Walking though the city all he could think about was her in the arms of another man and it killed him on the inside. He quickly moved the thought out of his head in fear of burning down something.

* * *

Korra sat by the lake where she and Naga first came to when arriving into Republic City. Kicking off her shoes she placed her feet into the water and watched as her best friend spelt peacefully beside her.

"Oh Naga, this whole date thing was a disaster." She whispered while rubbing her head. "The entire time I was eating dinner and watching the movie all I thought about was Mako. The way he touched me felt different, a good different. The way he kissed me send electricity though my body. Whenever he looks at me a blush appears on my face and makes my heart beat faster. I love him so much but he loves Asami."

Hearing something coming out of the bushes, she was prepared to use fire bend that person only to see Tarrlock coming out.

"Avatar Korra. It is so nice to see you here tonight and looking lovely I might add." He said.

"What do you want, Tarrlock?" She rose from the ground to face him.

"Why to talk to you about rejoining my task force."

"There is no way I am going to ever join back your task force." She replied while folding her arms.

"Why not?" He hissed. "You need it to help take down Amon."

"No I don't." Korra yelled. "Last time I checked, I am the Avatar and you need me more than I need you."

"You mean a half baked Avatar! How is your Air bending training? Can you even muster up a breeze? You are nothing but a weak little girl with powers beyond your comprehension!"

"And your nothing but a worthless old man that is weaker than me! I may not be able to air bend but I am anything but weak!" She hissed.

"We will see about that!" He lifted his arms to water bend her only to have Korra send a fire blast his direction followed by a water whip, knocking him to the ground.

Growling he got up off the ground and started blood bend her.

Groaning in pain, Korra tried to move only to be levitated off the ground.

"You are a blood bending? But how is that possible? There isn't a full moon out tonight." Korra tried to break free.

"There are so many things you don't know about me, you stupid little girl." He started to twist her body.

"Leave her alone!" A voice called out from behind him before lighting struck him, causing him to release Korra.

Falling to the ground he saw Mako preparing to strike again. Using his bloodbending skills he stopped him and threw his body into the lake.

"Mako!" Korra yelled. Trying to break free from Tarrlock's grip, she tried to go after him but failed.

Seeing him swim up to the surface, she let out a sigh of relief only to have Tarrlock regain control of him once more and levitating him toward him.

"I should kill you both so my plans don't get interfered with." Tarrlock grinned. "Starting with your boy toy over here." He started to twist Mako's neck.

"No!" Korra yelled finally breaking free from the blood bender's hold and earth bending him to the ground.

Mako fell to the ground and looked up to see Korra's eyes glowing.

"You will pay for what you have done!" He heard Korra voice as she trapped Tarrlock into the earth but it didn't sound like his Korra, the one he cared and loved so dearly then it clicked, she was in the Avatar State.

Seeing her walk to Tarrlock, he watched as Korra positioned her fingers on his forehead and heart before glowing.

Seconds later everything went back to normal and Tarrlock was knocked out.

Mako, getting up walked over to Korra who seemed a little light headed from the ordeal.

"What did you do to him?" He asked while hugging her waist to suppose her.

"Not sure but I think I took away his powers." Korra said in a whisper as she pushed out of Mako's hold. "The last thing I remember was that I was going to lose one of my best friends and the only guy I ever…" She paused.

"The only guy you ever what?" He wanted to hear her say it.

"What were you thinking? Why did you interfere? You could have gotten yourself killed?" She pointed out to earlier.

"I wasn't going to let some crazed blood bender hurt the only girl I ever loved." He told her.

"What?" She looked up to him as he walked towards her. "What about Asami?"

"I care for Asami but I love you Korra." He confessed.

"Mako, don't do this to me. How-."

"Listen to what I have to say, please." He said. She nodded. "Even though you unpredictable, hot headed sometimes, impatient and-."

"You sure know how to flatter a girl, don't you city boy?" Korra huffed.

"Hear me out. Even though you are all that, it is who you are." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I am in love with you, Korra."

"Then why were you with her if you love me and why now? You had other opportunities to tell me." She asked.

"Because she was safe." He answered, embarrassed. "Asami is safe and predicable. I did care for her at one point but my heart fully belonged to the girl that had stormed into me and my brother's lives a month ago. The girl that made my world turn from nearly knit to unpredictable. Every day with you is an adventure," He used one hand to massage her cheek. "Which I look forward to every day."

"Mako…" Korra blushed at the statement he made.

"From the first moment we met I had fallen head over heels for you."

"Really?" She asked looking into his beautiful amber eyes to see that he was telling the truth.

"Really." He answered. "The thought of another guy, touching you, kiss you, hold you in his arms, make love to you, the way I wanted to, drove me insane then when I saw Tarrlock hurting you pushed me off the edge." He leaned closer to her. "I couldn't let him take away the most important person in my life."

Korra felt her heart racing and pretty sure she could hear Mako's own too.

"I'm the most important person in your life?" She hugged his neck.

"Yes, I can't image my life without you. I would have lost my mind if anything had happened to you." He stopped a few centimetres from her lips.

"You are the most important person in my life too and I love you, Mako!" She closed the reminder of the space between them and kissed his lips.

Separating, Korra said. "Boyfriend?"

"Girlfriend." He answered before capturing her lips once more.


	5. Let's Talk

"You two did well." Lin said to Mako and Korra as two of her officers handcuffed Tarrlock and escorted him to the back of the police truck.

"Thanks Chief." Mako replied.

"Yeah, it was nothing." Korra stated. "I expected him to try and con his way into me rejoining his task force but never him been a blood bender much less try to kill me and Mako."

"Welcome to Republic City where you should always expect the unexpected." Lin mentioned. Turning around, she hand to the police vehicle.

Seeing the Chief get in, the new couple watched as it drive off.

"That was something." The firebender spoke.

"You can say that again." Korra turned and looked to see Naga sleeping by the lake.

"Do you want to head back to the Air Temple?" He asked.

"No, I want to stay out here for a while. I don't think any more crazy blood bender will be popping up for the rest of the night." The brunette took a seat near the lake. Placing her feet into the water, she let out a sigh of relief. Her feet were killing her.

Mako took a seat beside her and placed his legs into a medication position.

"So… tell me. Where did you get the idea to dress up and go out?" Mako asked, looking at her.

"From somebody." Korra started to pet her Polar Bear Dog. "It was supposed to make me feel better about myself and make me feel pretty and to get over you."

"Honestly I am glad it didn't work. Well the get over me part, I really and truly do love you Korra, and I am sorry for all that I put you and Asami though." He told her. "And you are beautiful. What makes you think that you are not?"

"You and Asami." She answered.

"What?" Mako looked at her.

"Don't 'what' me." Korra turned to look at him. "Asami is beautiful, smart, rich and just the prefect girl any guy could ask for while I am not." She held her head up. "When Bolin told me how you two met and how you treated her compared to how you tried me when we first met made me feel kind of jealous and sad… that you were acting like a love sick puppy to her and a bull dog to me."

Mako held his head down for doing that. "I am sorry for making you feel that way and believe me when I say you are the most beautiful, strongest, and smartest girl I have ever met." Turning to face her, he continued. "As for the first time we met, I thought you were one of Bo's fan girls and after we found out you were the Avatar, made me feel undeserving of you."

"You really feel that way about me?" Korra blushed.

"Yes, I do."

She smiled. "So, if I said that after the battle to take Amon down is over and I finish my air bending training, will you come to the South Pole with me to live?"

"Is that a rhetorically question or are you really going back to the South Pole?" He asked.

"I am really thinking about going back home and be with my parents. I miss them and my home so much."

"But this is your home now." He indicated to the city.

"It was arranged to only be temporary. The plan was always to go back home after my training was completed." Korra stated. "I am pretty sure I told you and Bolin that."

"I don't remember that." He admitted.

"Yeah, I should have expected it; you were too busy sucking Asami's face to pay attention."

"Korra…" Mako looked at her sadly.

"Just answer the question." She looked at him. "Do you love me enough to move with me?"

"This is confusing." He said. "I will be leaving behind my brother, my friends the only place I have ever called home plus I won't get to visit my parent's grave site anymore."

"I left my entire live behind to learn air bending." Korra yelled. Taking a deep breath, she claimed down. "You know what? It is too soon to be talking about this. We just started going out."

Getting up, Mako looked up at her. "Ready to go back to the island?"

"Yeah, I am getting tried." She woke up Naga.

"Alright." He got up also.

Both hopped onto the back of the Polar Bear Dog and headed home to inform Tenzin of what happened with Tarrlock.


End file.
